


First Time for Everything

by marblecats (kitthefox)



Series: Gummibärchen [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitthefox/pseuds/marblecats
Summary: He's tipsy and he's overheated, Till is so close and Scholle's fingers are drifting towards the skin of his hip. His heart hammers in his chest as he tries to comprehend what's happening here.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Till Lindemann, Paul Landers/Till Lindemann/Richard Kruspe, Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Series: Gummibärchen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972840
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a smutty sequel to the gummy bears fluff, I hope it's not too terrible. Enjoy!

A few days after the gummy bears incident, as he's taken to calling it in his mind, Paul feels restless. He hasn't seen Till or Scholle since the morning after the night before when they had all woken up in a heap on his bed.

He vaguely remembers arguing over who would get the bed, who would have the sofa and who would curl up in the arm chair. Somebody had insisted that was nonsense and two of them could share the bed, which turned into all three of them sharing because really it was rude to leave someone out like that. 

He had woken up hungover and fuzzy and warm with Till's arm wrapped around his belly and Scholle's head pillowed on his thighs. Flake had called them all idiots when he'd found them there and had resisted Paul's efforts to drag him down to their level in the strongest possible terms. But he did bring them coffee and in many ways, that had been just as good. 

Till and Scholle had left somewhere around mid morning with sheepish glances and promises to not get themselves into too much trouble, at least not without involving Paul in some way. 

Which leads him to where he is now, anxiously hovering around the phone, debating whether to call and see if they want to do something. Flake's got a new girlfriend and he's gone off with her for the weekend leaving Paul rattling around their little flat. 

He could call Till, who could call Scholle and they could both come round for the weekend. They could listen to records, maybe jam? Paul sighs, imagining myriad other things they could do as well. He gathers his bravery and calls Till, who sounds warm and pleased and promises to be there later that day with Scholle in tow. Paul breathes a sigh of relief then throws himself into a cleaning frenzy for the next while to take his mind off his frazzled nerves.

They arrive just as it starts to go dark and Paul has an entire butterfly house in his stomach. He's made an effort and put on a nice shirt and his favourite black vest, but as they burst through his door without knocking, he feels a little ridiculous. He doesn't want them to think he's trying too hard after all. 

He meets them in his kitchen because they've brought supplies for the evening in the way of snacks and alcohol. He eyes them both up and down; Scholle in basketball shorts and a black t-shirt that he wears like the finest tailoring and Till in suspenders and boots looking rugged and windswept and they're the most attractive people Paul thinks he's ever seen in his life. 

He realises he hasn't said anything and has just been staring at them so he coughs. "Er, hi. Get here okay?"

Scholle snorts. "Obviously, given that we're stood in front of you." 

Till cuffs him over the back of the head and tells him to stop being so snappy. Scholle sighs and apologises, explaining that he's had a rough day and could they please just drink and chill out. Till eyes him sympathetically, and hands him a suspiciously dusty bottle of vodka that looks very much stolen but Paul doesn't comment. 

Instead he collects glasses then shoves them in the direction of his living room, trying to be a good host. He perches on the armchair so that they can take the couch and rolls his glass between his hands awkwardly. He tries desperately to think of something to say but Scholle beats him to it.

"For fuck's sake. Get over here." He demands, patting the empty space on the couch. Paul deflates, some of the tension leaving him as he obediently settles down between them. 

Almost immediately Scholle drapes his legs across Paul's lap, pressing his socked feet against Till's thigh. Till hums and prods him in the foot. 

"These had better be clean." 

Scholle scoffs, incredibly offended. "How dare you, country boy." He's grinning though, and throws down a mouthful of vodka straight from the bottle. He grimaces and passes the bottle across Paul to Till who tries it and whistles. 

"Don't drink too much of that." He says as he gives the bottle to Paul. It tastes like it might be part fuel but he doesn't mind, he feels like it might help dampen his nerves somewhat. 

An hour later and almost two whole bottles down, the three of them are far more relaxed. Till's got his head on Paul's shoulder and a hand curled around Scholle's ankle. Scholle keeps playing with a loose thread on Paul's vest, tugging every now and again and Paul still has the bottle in his hands. There's maybe a shot left in the bottom, so he downs it and lets the empty bottle slide to the floor. 

He's tipsy and he's overheated, Till is so close and Scholle's fingers are drifting towards the skin of his hip. His heart hammers in his chest as he tries to comprehend what's happening here. He feels Till shift and a large hand floats upwards to land against his cheek, Till turns Paul's head towards him and presses his mouth gently against his. He pulls away to look him questioningly in the eyes, while Paul looks sideways to find Scholle staring at them intently. He looks back at Till and nods ever so slightly.

Till shifts again and positions himself so that he's facing Paul properly, he hesitates for a heartbeat then leans in and kisses him deeply. Behind Paul, Scholle breathes out sharply. 

Paul's hands come up of their own accord to clutch at Till as they kiss. He's wanted this as long as he's known Till and now he's here, he isn't quite sure what he wants to do, so he lets Till kiss him, opens his mouth and meets his tongue. Scholle positively whines behind him. 

Till pulls back at the sound. He grins and nudges Paul gently so he falls back towards Scholle who hauls him by the vest into a bruising kiss. Scholle is more frantic than Till, where Till's kiss was a caress, Scholle's is a demand, stealing the breath from Paul's lungs and shoving the vest from his shoulders. Till laughs, and slides the offending article down Paul's arms, he hears the soft whoosh of the fabric being tossed somewhere behind the couch. 

His shirt is next to go, Scholle's fingers beginning to undo the buttons without breaking the kiss. Till helps him out by tugging the shirt over Paul's head, which does break them apart but Scholle drags him right back in. He kisses like he needs it to breathe. 

Till huffs, sounding a little frustrated but he attaches his mouth to Paul's neck. His teeth scrape Paul's skin as he trails biting kisses across his shoulders. Paul is on fire and he's only been kissed so far, he has no idea how he's going to see this night out. He decides he needs a breather so he withdraws from Scholle's grip and wriggles out from under Till's ministrations so he can stand. They both send him wounded, curious looks as though they think he might have changed his mind. He merely grins impishly and wedges himself into the gap between Scholle and the arm of the couch, looking meaningfully between them. 

It takes less than a second for Scholle to catch on, and then he's _on_ Till. Pressing him back into the couch and straddling his thighs as he kisses him fiercely. It's open mouthed and wet and the noises are going straight to Paul's dick. He watches, his bottom lip clamped between his teeth as Scholle sits back for a moment and yanks his own t-shirt off then demands Till do the same. The bigger man obeys immediately, pushing his suspenders out the way and drawing his shirt over his head, the movement stretching his muscles in the best way possible. Paul's sure that both he and Scholle are drooling at the sight. 

Scholle dives right back in, laying attacking kisses up the side of Till's neck. His hands paw at Till's chest, fingernails catching a nipple and drawing a groan from Till. Scholle seems to pause as though he didn't expect that then ducks down to catch Till's nipple between his teeth. If the noise of them kissing made Paul's dick take interest, Till moaning wantonly as Scholle bites and licks at his nipples has his dick as hard as a rock. 

He waits until Scholle returns his attention to Till's mouth then he shuffles forward and runs a tentative hand down Till's chest, the pads of his fingers dragging through the saliva left on his skin and making him shiver. 

He's so entranced by Till's twitching muscles that he doesn't notice that they've stopped kissing until Scholle says in a wrecked voice. 

"If we want this to happen, I think we should move to your bed." 

Paul looks at them, momentarily hesitant, the reality of the situation crashing down on him. He's about to agree to a lot of things that are entirely new to him (sex with a man and sex with more than one person immediately springing to mind) and he's nervous. Till and Scholle share a glance. 

"Paul?" Till says kindly. "We don't have to do anything if you're not into it."

Meanwhile Scholle nods vigorously. "Yeah we can just stick a record on or something, there's more vodka too."

They're both being so nice and so understanding and it's entirely unfair. Paul shakes his head, fairly certain that he's blushing. 

"It's not that I'm not into it, I'm very into the idea of it. The practicality however…" he tails off, not sure how to explain.

Till seems to get it though and nods understandingly. "We can take it slow, and you just say something if you're not comfortable or want to stop." 

Scholle's nodding again. "It's supposed to be fun, we won't do anything you don't want to." 

Paul frowns, they seem so sure of themselves. He's starting to suspect that this isn't as new for them as it is for him. His eyes are drawn to the way Scholle's fingers card through Till's belly hair and the way Till clutches Scholle's hips.

"Have you done this before?" He asks, curious.

They share another glance before they nod slowly. "Once or twice." Till answers with a wry smile, Scholle nods in agreement. Paul's not upset, or jealous he finds, he's just surprised. 

"So are you together?" He asks and they both look appalled. 

"Absolutely not!" Scholle squawks at the same time Till asks "me and him?!" in an incredulous tone of voice. They're still touching each other rather softly though so Paul is a little dubious. 

"But you fuck?" He presses, enjoying the way they squirm before answering that yes they do, on occasion, fuck. 

"Right then." Paul says, his mind made up. "My bed then?" He stands and puts his hands on his hips, waiting for them to move. They give him that curious look again and he rolls his eyes, suddenly exasperated. 

"Honestly I nearly came right then just from seeing you kiss, I wanna see you fuck now let's go." 

The way they scramble and stumble and trip over themselves to get to Paul's bedroom is almost comical. He follows and finds them both perched a little awkwardly on the edges of his bed, it's a little endearing. 

"You're going to join in, right?" Till asks, looking confused. "We didn't have the intention of just making you watch." 

Paul's nerves are back with a vengeance but he pushes them down, he's never wanted anything as much in his entire life so he nods as though it's obvious. 

"Of course I am." He confirms and lays himself down on his own bed. "This is new to me though don't forget." 

"We won't." Scholle positively purrs as he crawls over to Paul's side. "We'll take care of you, don't worry." 

He leans down then to capture Paul's mouth in a much gentler kiss than before, this is languid and luxurious, as though he's trying to commit every second to memory. Distantly, Paul's aware of his trousers being unfastened and pulled down his legs, he dutifully kicks them off and toes his socks off as well. A girlfriend once told him that keeping socks on during sex was a punishable offence and it's stuck with him ever since. 

"Are you alright getting your dick sucked?" Scholle murmurs matter of factly against his tingling lips and Paul blinks, suddenly realising that of course that was why his trousers were being removed. He glances down and sees Till hovering over his still clothed cock that's straining against his underwear. He nods, dumbstruck as Till slides his underwear down his legs, pulling it all the way off and sending it the same way as his trousers and socks. 

Till makes his way back up Paul's legs, leaving kisses and gentle nips of his teeth all the way up until Paul is already trembling with anticipation. He arrives back at Paul's cock and glances up at him a final time to see if he's in anyway changed his mind but Paul hasn't, oh god he hasn't. He (and Scholle he notes) watch enraptured as Till takes Paul's cock in one hand, licks his lips and then sinks his mouth downwards until his nose brushes Paul's stomach. The noise Paul makes is entirely undignified, but it seems to please Till who huffs through his nose and then draws his mouth back up Paul's dick. He suckles the head for a moment, swirling his tongue and lapping at the fluid beading there before slowly sliding back down, cheeks hollowed and eyes closed. His eyelashes and long and dark against his skin and it is without doubt the hottest thing Paul has ever seen. He's terrified he's going to blow his load just from Till sucking him off for a couple of minutes. 

He chooses to grip Till's hair in both hands and pull him off his cock. Till whines unhappily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and breaking a line of drool connecting him to Paul's cock. 

"Too much." Paul gasps. "M'gonna come too soon if you carry on." 

Scholle rolls his eyes, but he seems fond. "Got a bit of a premature problem, have you?" 

Paul lets go of Till's hair to swat at Scholle in annoyance. Scholle just laughs and flops down beside Paul on the bed. Till crawls up as well and lays down on his side, propped up on his elbow. His hand splays warmly on Paul's stomach. 

"Are you two going to get your pants off at any point?" Paul wonders aloud, trying to ignore Till's hand for the moment. Scholle complains that it's not very sexy to just take them off. Till then proceeds to momentarily prove his point by getting tangled in his suspenders as he tries to wriggle out of his pants. Paul forgives him because he's absolutely magnificent naked, all sun kissed skin and dark hair. His cock is flushed and heavy against his belly, Paul kind of wants to touch. 

He does, whilst Scholle is busy shoving his shorts down and his socks off. His hand skates over Till's cock, it's warm when he curls his fingers around it. Till groans softly when he squeezes and strokes up and down a few times. Scholle scooches closer, Paul spots him shoving a tube of lube under the pillow and he swallows, his hand stilling on Till's dick. 

"So...how does this work?" He asks a little nervously, removing his hand from Till and sitting up beside him, much to the other man's displeasure. He does prop himself up on his elbows though and shares one of those infuriating glances with Scholle.

"Well, if you've never been fucked before it's probably best if you do the fucking, for practical reasons." He says quite reasonably, leaving Paul gawping at him.

"He means." Scholle adds, stroking a distracting hand up Paul's thigh. "It's a pain bottoming for the first time, literally. And there's stuff to do beforehand and just… it'll be much easier with you on top." 

Till nods emphatically, meanwhile Paul's aware he's still gawping. Scholle's hand closes around his dick and strokes him teasingly. "So you can fuck me if you want." He scoots even closer and grins salaciously. "But I know how much you want Till, I've seen the way you look at him." 

Paul stares at him, momentarily struck by an insane urge to apologise. It must show on his face because Scholle smirks. "I'm not the jealous type, don't worry." He beckons Till closer with his free hand, pushing it into Till's already messy hair and dragging him close enough to kiss him. He's still stroking Paul's cock as they kiss and once again, he's deeply alarmed that he might come before he gets his dick in anyone. 

They do separate though and Till rolls onto his back, reminding Paul faintly of a bear or large dog, paws in the air. Scholle snatches the stashed tube from under the pillow and settles himself between Till's spread thighs. Paul swallows audibly as he watches him uncap the lube and drip it obscenely between Till's legs, grinning all the while. Till shivers, but then forcibly stills himself when Scholle's now wet fingers graze his sensitive skin. Paul finds himself shifting closer just to watch Scholle's index finger sink slowly into Till who screws his face up and flinches. Scholle's free hand strokes his belly and he makes soothing noises until Till's face relaxes somewhat. Paul's not sure, pain and sex don't go together in his mind. 

But then after a couple of minutes and some maneuvering on Scholle's part, Till lets out the most exquisite moan. Scholle grins triumphantly. "There we go." He purrs, his eyes fixated on Till. Paul can only watch as he pushes a second finger into Till alongside the first, stretching the bigger man and pulling another moan from his throat.

Paul swallows, idly he thinks he might be in over his head, then Scholle leans down and licks a stripe up Till's dick with the flat of his tongue and all rational thought leaves Paul's brain. His hand twitches with the desperate need to touch himself, get himself off at this most pornographic of scenes happening in front of him. Till notices and grins at him, pupils blown and all trace of pain gone from his features. He makes grabby hands at Paul who shuffles closer on his knees obediently. 

"Come on." Till says bossily. Paul edges even closer, his dick a inch or so from Till now. Till slaps a hand on Paul's ass to make him close that final gap so he can get his mouth on him. He moans around Paul's cock, eyes fluttering closed.

"Slut." Scholle says and he sounds fond. Paul tears his gaze away from Till's face and glances at Scholle who currently has three fingers lazily sliding in and out of Till whose entire lower half is beginning to tremble. He pulls his mouth off Paul's cock with an obscene pop and a line of drool streaks out of the corner of his mouth. He brushes at it and turns to Scholle. 

"Fuck me, please." He begs. The tone of his voice is a punch in the gut to Paul as white hot arousal curls in his belly. 

"Mmm are you sure you're ready?" Scholle teases, pressing the tip of a fourth finger in. Till twitches and gasps.

"Yes, god yes, get in me." He demands, the green of his eyes gone dark and fiery. Scholle smiles serenely at him and removes his fingers with a lewd, wet noise. He reaches for the tube of lube again and hands it to Paul. 

"Come on." He says, eyes glittering. "Earn your keep." 

Paul blinks at him, momentarily confused before catching on to his meaning. He fumbles the cap from the bottle and squeezes lube onto his hand. It's cold he thinks, and a bit slimy, but he wraps his hand around Scholle's now straining cock and coats him thoroughly. Scholle moans and relaxes into it for a moment or two, until Till huffs impatiently and Scholle rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes, Tillie we haven't forgotten you." He chastises. "On your back or all fours?" He asks matter of factly, Paul tilts his head curiously awaiting the answer. His hand still strokes Scholle slowly. 

Till considers, then pushes himself up and onto his hands and knees. He grabs a pillow and falls forward onto it, bracing his forearms beneath it. Scholle looks positively gleeful as he moves away from Paul and kneels behind Till, he slaps his raised ass for good measure to which Till growls but he doesn't sound angry. Paul doesn't quite know what to do with that information for the moment so he settles for watching the way Scholle guides his slick cock into Till's body. Just an inch or so at first as Till hisses and his body visibly tenses. 

"I did ask if you were sure." Scholle murmurs, running soothing hands over Till's broad and scarred back. 

'S'fine," Till slurs, slightly muffled by the pillow he's been biting. "Keep going." 

Scholle meets Paul's eyes and gives him an emphatic eyeroll but he pushes his hips further forward dutifully, Till groans and swears beneath him. Paul's about to suggest they stop, Till's pain getting a bit too uncomfortable for him, but then he hears the exact moment the discomfort softens into pleasure and it goes right to his dick. 

He puts a hand on himself, stroking his cock lightly as he watches Scholle back almost all the way out of Till, his length slick and glistening. He readjusts his hands on Till's hips and slams back into him, forcing Till forward on the bed and his face into the pillow. It doesn't quite completely hide the low and guttural moan that he lets out, Paul finds himself whining right along with him. 

Both of them turn their heads to look at him, twin grins on their faces. Scholle continues rocking his hips and fucking Till with an air of laziness that Paul doesn't believe, not with the way he's biting his lip and digging his fingers into Till's skin. 

"Want to switch?" He says with a grunt, punctuated by his hips slapping against Till. Paul's mind is too turned on to provide words so he simply nods eagerly. Scholle tilts his head and beckons him over, so Paul shifts until he's within touching distance. Scholle slides out of Till and kneels to the side of him. He repays Paul's earlier favour by coating his dick with lube then nudges him towards Till.

"Slowly." He instructs. "It might feel a bit strange at first." 

Paul kneels in position and looks down, he feels like he did many years ago, before fucking a girl for the first time. He's nervous, worried he won't do it right, worried he won't be good enough, and then Till wiggles tantalisingly and the tension he feels breaks. 

He lines up and pushes his dick slowly into the man beneath him, it goes easier than it seemed to do for Scholle but then he supposes Till is well and truly stretched by now. And despite that it's so tight and it's so hot and it's so, so good. He bottoms out, his hips flush against Till and he has to take a second to just breathe. Till starts grumbling so Paul, suddenly emboldened, slaps his ass earning a surprised grunt from Till and a delighted laugh from Scholle. 

"Patience is a virtue." He grinds out as he starts to carefully, tentatively fuck Till. 

Scholle chuckles and cards a hand through Till's hair. "You don't know the meaning of the word." He says then looks at Paul. "You can go harder than that you know, he won't break." 

Paul nods, a little fuzzy from the sheer need coursing through his veins, he readjusts his hands on Till's hips and slams into him as hard as he dares. 

"Fuck, yes, again." Till demands breathlessly, his fingers clutching the pillow tightly. Paul is momentarily stunned, it's so different to fucking girls and he's starting to wonder why he's never done it before. Till is so masculine beneath him, all firm muscle and sharp bone, his voice rumbling deeply. Paul fucks him fiercely, earning himself a series of loud and desperate moans. Till starts pushing back, meeting him halfway, Paul can see his thighs trembling with the effort but it only spurs him on. 

Scholle meanwhile is moaning in tandem with Till, one hand on his dick, the other working himself open. He's kneeling, his hand and arm bent behind him. Paul is torn as to whether he wants to watch that, or Till's flexing muscles. When he's distracted, they gang up on him.

Till falls forward, Paul's dick slipping out of him. Scholle tackles him and pushes him onto his back, his head lolling off the end of the bed. Someone grabs his ankles and drags him back onto the covers, his feet resting on his pillows. He squeaks, half in shock and half in surprised delight, he's beginning to think he quite likes it on the slightly rougher side. He realises he's no longer being touched so he lifts his head to look slightly dazedly at the other two, Till has Scholle pinned down on his front with a large hand on his lower back, with his other hand he fingers him carefully, seemingly checking Scholle's handiwork until he's satisfied. Paul watches, mouth dry.

After a moment or two, Till withdraws his hand and swats at Scholle's asscheek. "Off you go." He says breathlessly.

Scholle scrambles up and onto his knees, one planted either side of Paul's thighs. Paul feels Till take his dick in a slippery hand and hold it steady so Scholle can lower himself down until he's fully seated. Till wraps one arm around Scholle's chest and pulls him back slightly so that he can kiss him filthily, it's all tongue and a clash of teeth. Then he lets him go so that he can ride Paul properly and he's in fucking _heaven._

Scholle rolls his hips on top of him, clenching hotly around his cock. Paul tips his head back and moans loudly, his hands clutching blindly at Scholle's perfect thighs. He feels Till shift and looks up again to see him wrapping a hand around Scholle's cock, so that when he rocks upwards, it's into Till's fist. Scholle groans helplessly, haphazardly lifting himself up off Paul's cock and dropping back down again. His face twists in pleasure and Paul can feel his muscles tightening. He takes the initiative and begins to lift his hips, meeting Scholle on the way down, trapping the other man between himself and Till. 

It's all too much. Scholle whimpers and cries and his movement becomes erratic so Paul just fucks him harder as Till begins to stroke his cock rather than just holding him loosely. Paul can feel him start to shake so he holds him steady by the hips. Till twists his wrist just so and bites down on Scholle's neck, it looks vicious but it makes Scholle howl, head thrown back. He clenches and shudders and comes, hard on Paul's cock. It's too much, too hot and too tight and Paul gives in. His orgasm rips through him in waves as he empties inside Scholle. He moans out loud, digging his fingernails into the other's man's skin, his toes curling. Very distantly he thinks it's the best orgasm of his life, he's wrung out and exhausted but he's never felt better.

He lifts his head weakly as Scholle gingerly lifts himself off Paul's softening cock. Come streaks down his inner thighs which Paul finds impossibly hot. Till apparently agrees, as he pushes Scholle down and laps at his ass and thighs with the flat of his tongue, Scholle whines and tries to wriggle away but Till holds him firm. Paul's brain completely shorts out as he watches, mouth open and panting. Till winks at him when he's finished which makes Paul snort rather inelegantly. 

"You're evil." Scholle gasps, getting himself rather wobbily to his knees. Till just grins and lays back with his hands behind his head, exposing his hard, flushed cock. 

"Might not get you off now." Scholle huffs, making Till look scandalised. He pouts at him but Scholle shakes his head.

"Nope." He folds his arms petulantly. 

Paul gets up and crawls over to Till, shoving Scholle out the way as he goes. He tries not to overthink it because he's worried he'll chicken out. He ignores Till's curious gaze and Scholle's indignant yelp and sinks his mouth onto Till's cock. Rather too enthusiastically as he makes himself gag. 

Scholle laughs at him, Till makes cooing noises, Paul's face is on fire as he brushes tears away from his eyes. 

"Careful." Scholle says, still chuckling. "Don't choke to death on his cock, imagine your tombstone. Death by blowjob, how embarrassing."

Paul flips him off which only seems to amuse him more, but then he strokes Paul's hair softly and gently guides his head up and down. Till moans and bucks his hips, but Paul's ready for him. He slings an arm across his belly and holds him down which Till seems to like judging by the desperate way he gasps Paul's name.

He starts pawing at Paul's hair and Paul figures he's close so he doubles his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue clumsily against the hot smooth skin. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Scholle's hand sneaking low and his fingers dipping into Till's hole.

Till screws his eyes shut as he explodes across Paul's tongue, his dick pulsing as his come fills Paul's mouth. His fingers claw at the sheets and he swears breathlessly before flopping bonelessly back onto the bed.

Paul swallows a little self consciously, not really knowing what else to do. He sticks his tongue out in displeasure afterwards. Scholle rewards him by ruffling his hair and grinning proudly at him. Paul rolls his eyes fondly, ridiculous stripey squirrelly boy. 

Till makes sleepy noises, and beckons them both back up to the top of the bed where he is. Scholle happily curls up and pillows his head on Till's sweaty chest, an arm flung over his middle. Paul hesitates for a minute, which is apparently a minute too long as they both pull him down until he's curled up on Till's other side. Scholle's hand finds his and he entwines their fingers together, while Till wraps an arm around his shoulders and holds him close. Paul clings to both of them and drifts off to sleep, warm and happy and incredibly sated (and a little bit sticky, but he'll deal with that in the morning.)


End file.
